Desires Of Thy Own
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: How ironic. When had he started to protect her? Long after the fact that he tried to kill her perhaps. Was it ironic, he loved the miko, the miko loved his brother and his brother loved another miko. READ FIST CHAP, Cant give to much away in summary.
1. A Choice & Battle

How ironic. When had he started to protect her, long after the fact that he tried to kill her perhaps.

He looked over body, she was cut and he could smell the scent of the man who gave it to her, _Inuyasha_

Sesshomaru knew at once since entering Naraku's body that Inuyasha must have falling victim to his powers _so Inuyasha, you become all demon again, yet you strike down the only woman who can reverse it, how foolish_

It didn't matter, Sesshomaru had a choice to make, he could leave her and let the demons swirling around take her, or he could take her himself. _Curses_, He had long ago started protecting her, and now was only a little different, he would be taking her. He bent down and picked her up, he had to get her out of naraku's body, she was of no use to anyone knocked out.

He dashed, flew and ran and as he did he looked down at her, it was ironic to him.

He loved the miko, she loved his half brother, his half brother loved another miko, ironic?

It would seem both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were more like their father than they thought, and even more like each other, what set Sesshomaru and Inuyasha apart from their father, and set the brothers alike was the fact the both of them fell for miko's.

Did he love the miko? Was the dark prince who caused death in love? No, what a foolish thing, he cared for her yes, but to say he loved her? He had cared for her for some time now, year or so, tho no one but him knew it. He kept it hidden very well, much like everything else.

Sesshomaru made out it out of Naraku's body with Kagome, Shippo and Kaede were near with Jaken and Rin, they were told to stay behind. Sesshomaru made haste and found the group, Kaede was shocked to see the demon Lord, even more so that in his arms was Kagome.

"My dear" The old woman whispered,

Sesshomaru said nothing and placed the girl in the old woman's arms, turned on his heels and left "Jaken"

"Yes!" The toad chimed

"Come, bring the staff"

"Oh yes mi Lord!!!" He was more than happy to follow him into battle.

---

Once inside he found the slayer and monk, it looked as if they had been through hell, and well they had, he gave them a look and nodded his head, telling them to leave.

_I shall see to my brother and then you naraku, this day, you will die_

Once again the Lord dashed and ran throughout the blacked body till he came to what he was looking for. Inuyasha was full demon as he thought and his sword was out of reach, not like he could touch it in his form anyway.

"Oh look Inuyasha, your brother has come to play" Naraku teased,

Inuyasha looked at his brother and growled "Oh and do I smell your Kagome on him, what ever happened to the girl, oh that's right, you cut her"

Inuyasha's eyes left his brother and went to Naraku, it would seem he had not lost all his senses "Thats right Inuyasha, the blood on your hands, it is of the woman you love"

He loved two women, but he knew of who Naraku was speaking of, Inuyasha looked to his hands then back at Naraku then to his brother.

As always Inuyasha attacked, and he attacked his brother, but Sesshomaru was in a foul mood "Jaken, I leave him to you"

Jaken was pleased "Do not kill him" His face was in shock, he thought his master wanted his young brother dead. "Yes mi Lord"

While Inuyasha battled it out with Jaken and the staff of two heads, Sesshomaru danced with the devil "You will die"

"We shall see" Naraku said with a smirk.

---

It was Kikyo's last breath and arrow, it was Sesshomaru's blade, it was Naraku's defeat. Kikyo had come and tired to save Inuyasha, Naraku had him and was mere seconds away from taking his half immortel life. Kikyo had come with her last bit of power and arrow and shot, combined with Sesshomaru's blade, it destroyed Naraku, but he had killed Inuyasha before their attack hit.

Sesshomaru and Jaken made it out alive and watched as Naraku's body disappeared. His brother was dead, and now the only thing that laid in the path was the damn pink jewel. Sesshomaru knelt on his knee and picked it up and looked over it close, how foolish, his brother lost his life for a mere stone, and yet not.

__

You were supposed to die at my hands, little bother

No, he was not supposed to die at all. Sesshomaru was angry, vain it felt like vain, killing Naraku did not make him feel any better.

---

Sesshomaru walked back to the village "Naraku is dead" He said passing everyone, he heard the gasp "Jaken you and Rin will stay here". Sesshomaru walked past them all, knelt down and picked up Kagome, turned and walked away, without saying another word.

Sango was about to stop him when she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder, she looked down at him, she was sad and confused, but was happy that Miroku would live. "Perhaps he will show her compasion" Miroku said "I fear, Inuyasha is dead"


	2. When Had He Noticed Her?

He walked with her bridal style, he looked over her once again. Ironic, his brother and the miko he loved was dead, he and Kagome, were alive, did he believe in fate?

_When miko, tell me what power you have over my mind_

How would he tell her that the man she loved was dead? How would he tell her that he cared for her? Would he tell her or would is pride keep him from it as it has?

He didn't know, all he knew was that he was going to sit under a tree, her in his lap and await for her eyes to open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night fell Sesshomaru looked down at the woman that laid in his lap, his arms were crossed above her, his eyes were set hard on her. When had he first met her? Was it then that she stayed in his mind?

Sesshomaru thought back, it was when he came to find his fathers tomb that he noticed the girl standing next to his brother. She seemed different then the mortal's of their time, he remembered what he told his bother

"She suits you, little brother"

No she did not suit him, Inuyasha did not suit her was more like it. That was the fist time he had saw her. But when was it that he took a real note of her? She had not be afraid to follow him into his father's tomb and she had not be afraid to speak out against him, telling his younger brother to hit him in his pride.

Sesshomaru was not to fond of that memory _Brave but foolish __miko _He thought as the memory played in his mind. It was not he or his brother who would pull out the sword, but her.

_That is when miko, you were able to pull our my fathers sword_

At the time, he was not amused, in fact he wished to kill her, and he damn well tried.

She had surprised him again when she was not killed by him, more surprised when she yelled at him. Yes it was the then that he took his first real look at her, but at the time he had more important things to do than to think of the human girl, at the time he did not care. True she had been different, but not much grabbed the demon Lords interest.

That same day he lost his arm, the arm that has now grown back. He remembered his bother telling her to shut up, and he remembered his foolish brother trying to save her, so did that make him foolish to, he was the one now saving her?

---

That night everyone stayed with Kaede, Miroku was given medicine, and Shippo tried his best not worry. Sango was worried for Kagome as well, she believe Kagome would need them when she woke up. Was Sesshomaru really planning to telling her of Inuyasha's death. Had something happened that they had missed?

Kaede made stew and everyone ate in silence, even Jaken joined in with eating.

Shippo finshed his bowl but was still very sad "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru will return" Rin chimed, the girl seemed to happy, she always seemed happy. Even in danger the child was brave and looked for the best out come, she a lot like, like, Kagome.

"Young girl" Kaede called looking at the child he was so much like Kagome.

"Hmm Yes?" Rin said looking up from her bowl "Ye follow young Lord, do ye not?"

"Yes, you mean Lord Sesshomaru, yep" She said with a smile, Kaede thought it a bit odd, she had heard a human child followed him, but still to see it and hear it was a shock.

"Why do ye wish to follow such a man?" Kaede asked,

"What do you mean?" Rin seemed confused, but then again she saw Sesshomaru as nothing less that great. "Toad" Kaede said looked at the green imp, he pulled he bowl and chop sticks away from his face,

"What" he snapped

"Does young Lord take care of Rin"

"Why yes! She is the great Lord Sesshomaru's ward and if anything happens to her he will have your head!"

Kaede was surprised to find that Sesshomaru did not seem to harbor hate for all humans, and she now wondered what he was doing with Kagome.

Shippo placed his bowl down _I hope Sesshomaru come's back soon, what does he want with Kagome anyway_

That, even Sesshomaru did not know.


	3. So Many Questions Of His Own Mind

Sesshomaru rested his eyes, but awoke a few hours later, it was still dark and not yet early.

Once again his thoughts landed on the miko in his lap. She looked peaceful, but she was not at peace.

"Inuyasha, dont" She spoke in her sleep, suprising him _You call his name, but it is I who hold you_

Once again his thoughts ran back, there was at time that she also tried to harm him, and she almost did, was that ironic as well? They had both tried to harm one another, yet were never able to do so.

He was after his fathers sword and Sesshomaru had to admit he had been foolish in taking the arm Naraku had offered him. But she had been brave once again, this time shooting a arrow at him, but at the time, he was in no mood for even her. He warned her to stop and even told Inuyasha not to except human aid, but what was he doing, he was using a human arm to take the sword his younger brother carried.

At the time Sesshomaruwas ruthless and even his bother was wise enough to tell the young miko so. But yet again she did not listen to either of them and fired another arrow, this time it hit.

He was shocked, and angry, why was it she always interfered? He knew for some reason that it would be no use to go after her. He remembered telling his brother to make her stop. If she could survive his poison and hit him with a arrow, maybe she deserved to live, after all tho many people thought so, Sesshomaru did not kill on purpose and he could not fault her in trying to save her friends.

In the end he left with knowing that she could hit him, and that Naraku was a enemy, and a stupid one at that.

Kagome made another noise in her sleep and then turned away from him. _You turn away from me in your sleep, will you also in your state of wake?_

How was he going to speak to her when she woke up? He was a Lord of few words, of few feelings and she would be heart broken when she woke up, perhaps he would wait, not only because of his pride but of her feelings. He let his mind go back again, there were so many times he had fought his young brother, not all the time to hurt him. Sometimes it was to teach him a lesson, sometimes it was because he was angry, and sometimes he was fighting a unspoken battle with his brother for Kagome.

He had been there when his brother took her back to the well after their fight. Inuyasha had manged to walk fine with the whole he left in his chest. He was there when Inuyashatold her he was scared for her. It was a lie, but yet not a lie. The boy did care about her, but at that moment he was saying it because he wished to send the miko away.

He watched as his bother tossed the girl back into a well and he thought, what a fool.

He heard his brother tell the monk and fox kit that he sent her back. That was when he had first learned of her home in the future.

Sesshomaru had seen many things over his life, over his hundred of years of living, a miko from the future was not one of them and once again she had been placed in the back of his mind.

But it was now that he chose to stop and think about it all. Sesshomaru laid his head back against the tree, for some reason he wanted her to awake, but then again not, he did not know where to begin.

He then wondered how she would react to being in his lap, would she run away, would she allow him to keep her there? Sesshomaru could not believe himself to be asking himself these things. _Hurry miko and awaken, this Sesshomaru's mind grows bored with thoughts, to many thoughts._

Maybe when she awaken he would stop asking himself so many questions. All his questions were about her, and why and how and when and if and or and so on. He was a great demon Lord, he had not the time for this, yes he did, Naraku was dead.

What would he do now, search for more power, what power could he seek. The jewel would offer him power, but yet he was wise, he knew the power of the jewel was evil and he did not desire it. He looked down at Kagome again _it will be you miko who will rid the world of the jewel, what will be you wish?_

another question to ask, when she woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
